Sherlock gets a Girlfriend
by Sherlocksotherfriends
Summary: Sherlock is jealous of John's new girlfriend, so he gets one of his own. Johnlock.
1. Bored

"Please, John, please," the consulting detective begged his flatmate. "John, I'm _bored_."

"Shut up, Sherlock. I don't care. You're always bored when we don't have a case," the army doctor replied. Sherlock was such a child. John hoped that a new case would come soon so Sherlock would just _shut up._

"I just want to do something _interesting. _Now, for the last time, what do you normal idiots find _interesting?_"

John ignored the fact that his flatmate just called him an idiot. "I have an idea, Sherlock. Why don't you act like a normal person and go out, make friends, maybe get a girlfriend." He looked at the disgusted look on Sherlock's face. "Or maybe a _boyfriend,_" he tried.

Sherlock thought for a second. "Boring," he concluded and jumped up. He put on his coat and scarf then left. If John wouldn't help then fine! He would just have to entertain himself.

* * *

Sherlock walked down the unusually crowded street, deducing people of all things, wondering what normal people did for fun. All the people around him were just so boring. What did John do for fun when he wasn't around? _John,_ he thought. _Perfect, beautiful John. _Sherlock laughed. _John, perfect? No. But for being a normal person, he is pretty close._

_ No, _he scolded himself. _I can't think of John like that. He is my flatmate! What if he found out? He would leave._ Sherlock laughed again. _John won't find out. Though he is fairly smart, he is just an idiot like everyone else._

Sherlock stopped and looked around. He didn't know where he was. He reached in his pocket for his phone then realized he didn't have it. So he was alone, didn't know where he was, had no money or a way home, and no phone. _Great, just brilliant._

"Excuse me," he pointed at a young dark haired man. "You. Yes, you. Can I use your phone? Why am I even asking? You're going on a date. Wait, you're going to dump her, aren't you? Yes, I can tell by the- Never mind. Can I just use your phone."

"Wha- No! You can't! Just, leave me alone."

"No. Please. Can I just use your phone?" But the man had already left. Sherlock looked around for more people but everyone seemed to have disappeared.

_Now what am I going to do, _Sherlock thought as he started walking aimlessly, hoping he would run into something he recognized before it got too late.

* * *

_Sherlock, where are you? _John was getting worried and mad. But mostly mad. He was about to go on a date and Sherlock was nowhere to be found. And worse, Sherlock didn't have his phone. _I guess I'll just have to leave a note._

John quickly wrote a note and put it on the fridge. 'Sherlock, I'm going on a date. I'll be home late, if at all. See you later. -John' Then he added, 'P.S. Stop forgetting your phone.'

John grabbed his phone and his key and walked out the door. He hoped Sherlock would be home soon. John would never forgive himself if he got hurt.

So he left. Unsure what his flatmate was doing or if he was okay. But it was Sherlock. He would be okay. Maybe get some people arrested or break an arm, but he'll be okay. Or at least John hoped so.


	2. Danny

Sherlock wondered the empty streets for almost two hours until he saw another person. It was a tall dark-haired girl with brown eyes. She was just coming back from a party. Sherlock could tell by the dress she was wearing and the way she was walking that she had fun but was just to tired to go on. She had to have a phone with her.

"Excuse me! Miss? Could I use your phone," Sherlock asked the woman.

"What? Um, sure. Here." She handed him the phone. "My name is Danielle."

_She's American. Obviously she's been here a while though, you can tell by the way she says her R's._

"You're from America?"

"Yeah, I moved here about a year ago. I like it, but sometimes I get a bit homesick."

"I went to America once. New York. I hated it. The people were stupid and rude."

Danielle laughed. "Glad you liked it, though I think I enjoyed it more when I went there. I'm from Texas. It's a lot different there, trust me. And no, we don't all own horses," she joked.

Sherlock did his best to force a smile on his face. "Yes, well, I'm lost and I need to call my flatmate so he can pick me up." He dialed John's number and waited. No answer._ You're on a date, aren't you. Why can't you just stop dating those stupid girls that aren't your type? You're better than that, John. I'm right here. _He deleted the last part from his memory and handed Danielle her phone back.

"Danielle-"

"Please, call me Danny."

"Danny, I don't have a way home. Do you think you could-"

"No problem. I'll call a cab and pay."

"Thank y-"

"If you'll let me give you my number."

Not seeing any way out of this he sighed and agreed. Just because he got her number didn't mean he had to call her back. Danny took out a pen and wrote her name and number on his arm. Then she called a cab and gave him money for his ride home.

When Sherlock looked back, Danny was gone.

* * *

When Sherlock got home, John had made it back to the flat.

"Did you have fun on your date," Sherlock asked even though the answer was written all over John's face.

"Yeah, me and Julie really hit it off."

Suddenly Sherlock had this strange feeling in his stomach. What was it? Jealousy, maybe? Whatever it was, he had never felt it before and he really didn't like it.

"Did you have fun doing... Whatever it was you were doing? I'm kind of scared to know what it was."

"Yeah, I was just going for a walk. I didn't really mean to stay out this late, otherwise I would have brought my phone."

"Oh."

"You know, John." Sherlock knew he should stop talking but it felt like something was controlling him. "I met someone while I was out."

"Oh really," John said, obviously not really paying attention.

"Yeah. A girl. A really nice one. I got her number. I'm thinking about seeing her again."

"That's nice Sherlock,"John replied still not fully paying attention.

"I like her and I think I'm going to invite her to dinner." John said nothing. _Shut up Sherlock. _"Maybe go for a walk in the park." John still said nothing._ Shut up Sherlock! _"I think I might ask her to be my girlfriend."

"What?" Now John was paying attention.

_ Now you've done it._

"Yeah." _Why can't I just shut up? _"Her name is Danny."


	3. Making Plans

John stood, shocked. "Girlfriend? You want her to be your girlfriend? I thought you were gay."

"Yes, well, I guess she's the exception."

"I thought that was Irene."

"Shut up. Danny's the _other_ exception, I guess." _Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut, Sherlock. Now you'll have to call her back you idiot. It's all John's fault. If he would just date me instead of those stupid girls-_

_ "_Well I'm happy for you, Sherlock," John interrupted his thoughts. "I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy." Then he added, "Maybe now people won't think we're a couple."

_No,_ _John_. _You're supposed to be mad. You're supposed to tell me you love me more than she ever could. You're supposed to say that we should be a couple. Why can't you just see that we're perfect for each other._

He had no idea that John was thinking all those same things.

* * *

"Um, hello?" It was Danny. Sherlock had called her._ This is a huge mistake, _he thought.

"Hello, Danielle," he sighed. He really didn't want to do this.

"Sherlock? I didn't think you were ever gonna call back. How are you? What have you been doing? Do you want to do something tonight?" Now Sherlock _really_ didn't want to do this.

_No, I can't do this. I cannot go on a date with this idiot. _"Danny, I-"

"Hey, Sherlock," John yelled from the living room. "Julie's coming over tonight. Do you think you could make some plans? Not that she doesn't like you or anything, but... We just want to be alone and... Just make some plans!"

"Sherlock, are you still there," Danny asked.

_John wants me to make plans? Fine! I will make plans! _"Danny, would you like to come over tonight?"

"I, um, I would love to."

"Great. I'll text you the address." _There, John. Plans made. I hope you're happy._


	4. Plans Made

"You did _what?_ No. No! She can't come here! I won't allow it! You will have to go somewhere else," John yelled at Sherlock. _You can't just do that. You can't just get a girlfriend and bring her here. It's not fair. I love you more and- No, John, stop it! Stop it right now! You are not gay! You do not love Sherlock!_

"John, I already made plans. I can't just change them." Sherlock was loving this. Of course, he would pay for it later when Danny came over, but for now he loved it. He could see that John was annoyed and, quite possibly, jealous. _That's what you get. Now you know how it feels._

"Sherlock, can you please just-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

Now John was begging. _No, Sherlock, you can do this, _the detective told himself. _Just say no._ But John was _begging._ And, on top of that, Sherlock didn't want to do it anyways. _Oh, he's so cute when he begs. Why? Why! Why did I have to fall in love? And why with John Watson? What has he done to me? I have never loved anyone before! What is happening?_

"Fine! Don't change your plans! I'll just change mine!" John was becoming very upset. _Sherlock, I don't want to see your stupid girlfriend! If I knew you were capable of being in a relationship, I would have had you ages ago! What happened to 'married to your work,' huh?  
_

"No, no please don't change your plans. I thought it would be nice if we all got together. Please?" Now Sherlock was begging.

"Fine," John agreed. How could he resist Sherlock begging?

* * *

"Hello, Danny," John said trying to hide the jealousy and anger in his voice. Sherlock was sitting in his room. He did _not_ want to do this. "Sherlock, Danny's here. Sherlock? Sherlock!"

"Yes, yes. I heard you the first time. Hello, Danielle. How are you?"

"Well-"

"Good. Boring. I really don't care, I already know what you were going to say."

"Oh, um, okay then. So, what should we do? Maybe we could-"

"No, no, no, no. We shouldn't do that."

"Then could we-"

"No."

"Should we-"

"Boring."

"Julie's on her way," John interrupted. "She's bringing a movie. If you want to watch it."

"I suppose we could do that. What do think, Danielle," Sherlock asked.

"I guess we're watching a movie."


	5. Plans Ruined

"Well, I brought the movie," Julie said as she entered the room.

"Great," John replied. "Which movie?"

"The Hobbit."

"Oh, God, no. I am not watching that _stupid_ movie," Sherlock yelled.

"Hey!" It was Danny." I actually like that movie. It's really good. You should at least _try _to watch it."

"I don't care what you think I _should_ or _shouldn't_ try to do."

"Sherlock, don't be rude," John scolded. "And _I_ like that movie too. So, shut up." He turned to Julie. "I would _love _to watch that movie. And I'm sure Sherlock wants to but he'll never admit it." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

_ No!_ Sherlock wanted to scream. _Stop! You are supposed to be kissing me not her! It won't even last long. A month at the most. But us, John, you and me, we could last a lifetime. We will last a lifetime together, if you'll let us. I love you. More than anyone ever could. You have to feel the same way, you have to! At first I thought you did, but now I'm not sure. I've never felt this way before, I don't understand. Help me understand! Please!_

"Can we just watch the movie now," Danny asked.

_No. No! I don't have to sit here. I don't have to do this._"Fine. You can watch it. I'm going for a walk."

"No! Don't leave!"

"Fine, Danielle! You leave! Get out! And why don't you follow her, Julie!"

"Come on, Julie. He needs to be alone," John told her. "Danny, I'm really sorry. I'll pay for you a ride home-"

"You stay, John."

"What?"

"I said stay. Goodbye, Danielle. I hope I never see you again. Goodbye, Julie. John will be breaking up with you now." And with that he pushed them out the door and locked it behind them.


	6. The Kiss

_ Finally, we're alone._

"Sherlock! Why would you do that? Sherlock! SHERLOCK, LISTEN TO ME!"

"John."

"What? Are you going to _apologize? _Well, I don't want to hear it!"

"John!"

"Seriously, what made you do that? I think I need to know!"

"JOHN!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm going to kiss you," Sherlock whispered.

"Wha-" John started but was cut off by Sherlock's lips on his. The kiss didn't last long, or not as long as Sherlock wanted it to, until John pulled away. When he did, Sherlock tried to move with him, but John pushed him away. "No, Sherlock, don-" He tried but he was cut off by Sherlock, again.

"No, John, don't tell me to stop. I know you don't want me to," the younger man said between kisses. And it was true. John did not want Sherlock to stop kissing him. Why? He wasn't sure.

"Sherlock?"

"What?"

"I think I- I think I like you."

"That's a shame," Sherlock sighed. "Because I love you, John. I have for a long time. I'm tired of seeing you with other girls. I want to be with you, forever. Don't leave me, John, don't ever leave me."

"Leave you? Why would I _ever_ leave you? I love you, Sherlock. I really do. I will stay with you as long as you'll let me."

"Forever?"

"Forever," he kissed Sherlock on the cheek. "I promise."


	7. After The Kiss

It was about four months after the kiss. For the past few weeks the weather had been awful, but today was nice. They had just finished a case and Sherlock was already getting bored. He wasn't shooting the wall or anything, he just told John he was bored. Ever since he and John had become a couple, Sherlock was a lot calmer. But he still got bored. So they went for a walk.

Things were fine until they saw Danny and Julie. Ever since they got thrown out, Danny and Julie had become friends. They both had new boyfriends, but they were still mad. So you can imagine how they acted when they found out John and Sherlock were a couple.

"Stupid gays" and "Go to Hell" were just a few of the things they yelled at them. And some of their friends joined in.

Sherlock didn't care. He didn't even listen. But John cared. And Sherlock cared about John. It hurt him to see John hurt, and it made him sad to see John sad. Right now he was both.

"Don't listen to them, John. Just keep walking," Sherlock whispered into John's ear.

"I can't," John said through tears. "Why are they saying those mean things, Sherlock? Why are they still mad at us? Some of them don't even know us! Make them stop, Sherlock, make them stop!"

"It's okay, John." Sherlock kissed him on the head. "Lets go home."

* * *

"Sherlock, why do they hate us? I only went out with Julie twice. And you and Danny once," John said softly when they got home. They sat down on the couch and Sherlock wrapped his arms around John.

"I don't know. For once I honestly don't know. But I do know that I love you, John. I really do."

John smiled. "I love you too, Sherlock. No matter what happens, I promise I promise I always will."

"John Watson. _My _John Watson. How did I ever survive without you?"

"I ask myself the same thing about you everyday." He leaned in and kissed Sherlock.

"Come on. You need sleep," Sherlock yawned quietly. For once he was actually tired himself. And with that he led John their room.

* * *

"Sherlock," John whispered as he started drifting off.

"Yes, John?"

"I love you, and I don't care what anyone thinks."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad. I love you, John. I know I say that a lot but it's true. I really do love you." Then he kissed John before they both fell asleep.


End file.
